Information retrieval when driving is very useful and is needed. Vehicular drivers want to be well informed with regard to their travel destination, weather conditions, road conditions, and other data. Thus, drivers need to rely on their cell phones, PDA's, beepers, hand-held GPS satellite receivers, radios and laptop computers, fixed or hand-held, from which they can access and relay pertinent data.
There remains a need for existing heads-up display (HUD) units to be used with various peripherals, including cell phones, PDA's, GPS satellite receivers, computers and other electronic products to project the screens of the cell phones, PDA's and computers to receive and relay data, emails, or computer information on a vehicle's windshield. In this manner, the driver can quickly and safely access and relay information or data from any peripherals, including cell phone calls, emails, map directions, destination data and the like, while keeping both hands on the steering wheel of the vehicle while driving. More particularly, the existing HUD unit should have one or more heads-up display (HUD) adaptor units for use with a variety of electronic peripherals, such as a cell phone, a GPS satellite receiver, or a laptop computer.